Herbology
Herbology is the study of magical and mundane plants and fungi. In Herbology, students learn to care for and utilize plants, and learn about their magical properties, and what they are used for. Many plants provide ingredients for potions and medicine, while others have magical effects of their own right. Class location These classes are held in the grounds of Hogwarts, in the greenhouses. The greenhouses are located below the two main Bell Towers of the castle. Classes are held in different greenhouses depending on the students' year, with more advanced and dangerous plants typically reserved for O.W.L. or N.E.W.T.-level study. Class information Herbology is a mandatory class at Hogwarts for the first five years of a student's education. Herbology lessons in a student's first year at Hogwarts consist mainly of lectures relating to plants and their uses. Students cover Devil's Snare, and learn to cast Incendio to deal with them. It is not until their second year, when they move to greenhouse three, that the students receive more hands-on experience. During their second year, students study and care for Mandrakes, Leaping Toadstools, and Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. They learn how to cast the Diffindo spell. During a student's third year of Herbology, their lessons included Puffapods and how to harvest them. In a student's fourth year at Hogwarts, their Herbology lessons include learning of the properties of bubotuber pus and how to safely collect it. Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations are taken at the end of a student's fifth year; as such, much of the year is spent working with a variety of more dangerous plants like the Fanged Geranium, as well as revisiting the past four years of lessons. As part of their Herbology O.W.L, students must sit a written exam, and then complete a practical exam, during which the students work with a wide selection of plants. Students who receive a "pass" grade in their Herbology O.W.L. will be allowed to continue Herbology during their sixth year at Hogwarts, where they will prepare for their N.E.W.T.s in their seventh year. Pomona Sprout was at Hogwarts as Herbology professor in the 1990's; by 2017, however, she had either been replaced by, or was working alongside Neville Longbottom, who was likewise a professor. Neville was one of her students in the past, and a gifted herbologist. Known equipment *Dragon dung – used as fertiliser (Professor Sprout's fertiliser of preference). *Dragon dung compost – used for planting. *Dragon-hide gloves – worn when handling dangerous plants. *Earmuffs – worn by students and the professor when repotting Mandrakes, so they could not harm students with their sound. Student preferences generally ran to "Not the pink ones". *Mooncalf dung – used as fertiliser, makes magical plants grow well. *Wand - to cast Herbology-related spells, such as Diffindo or Incendio. Required textbooks *''Encyclopedia of Toadstools'' *''Flesh-Eating Trees of the World'' – sixth year *''Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean'' *''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore Known O.W.L.s *Barty Crouch Jr. *Bill Weasley *Ernie Macmillan *George Weasley *Hannah Abbott *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Neville Longbottom *Percy Weasley *Pomona Sprout *Ron Weasley *Hebert Beery Behind the scenes *In J. K. Rowling's earliest notes, Herbology is called "Herbalism".Pottermore Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references fr:Botanique it:Erbologia nl:Kruidenkunde pl:Zielarstwo ru:Травология Category:Hogwarts subjects Category:Herbology